Lovestruck 4 Ever
by MartyJ
Summary: In the sequel to Lovestruck 3: Lost In Time, Kira who is apparently trapped in a 4-D Cube in the 6th Dimension calls in some backup and sends her new ally to befriend Sherman and Penny meanwhile another character makes his/her way into the story. Ally or Enemy?Neither or Both? Well find out about these new characters in Lovestruck 4 Ever
1. Chapter 1: The Terrorist Attack

**EanHi guys, MartyJ here, anyways this is the fourth installment of the Lovestruck franchise and I'm including 2 new characters? Ally or Enemy? Neither or Both? Well you'll find out in chapter 1 of LOVESTRUCK 4 Ever.**

-At school-

It seemed like a normal day, besides the fact that there were 2 new students coming. Sherman met the first one and Penny met the other, now to answer the question who are they.

Sherman: Hi, I'm Sherman, so your new here.

New Student: Yeah, My name is Jacob by the way Jacob "dwageosi" Williams but my friends either call me Jacob or dwageosi.

-Meanwhile-

New Student: Yeah, My name is Jessa by the way, Jessa Carsen.

Penny: So anyway Jessa, you wanna come sit with my friend Sherman for lunch?

Jessa: Sure.

However, what Sherman and Penny didn't know was that Jacob was working with Kira.

-6th Dimension-

Kira: Jacob, have you befriended Sherman?

Jacob: Yes.

Kira: I'm also sending in your brother Cody. By the way he's right next to you.

Jacob: Wait he is?

-School-

Cody: Oh hey Jacob.

Jacob: Uh hey Cody,

-Lunch-

Jacob went and got his lunch while he was talking with Cody.

Jacob: So anyway Sherman asked me to go sit with him, he said he was going to introduces me to his friend.

Cody: Eh whatever.

Jacob then bumps into Jessa making her drop her lunch tray.

Jessa: What the hell, Stupid Jerk face!

Jacob: Sorry jeez.

Jesse[red eyes]: Yeah that's what I thought!, uh oh uh it's okay.

Jacob[in love]:H-hi my name's Jacob whats yours?

Jessa[in love]: Jessa.

Cody: Who's the weird girl?

Jacob[in love]: She's the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

Jessa[in love]: You're not so bad yourself girly hair[PS: Yes Jacob has girly hair]

Cody: Wait I thought you liked Kira?

Jacob[bad poker face]: Uhhhhh.

Jessa[EVIL LOOK and FIRE EYES]: WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH, WHO THE F*CK IS KIRA?

Jacob: Uh no one?

Jessa: Yeah right, why don't you go to hell d*ck!-Punches him-

Jacob: Ow.

Jessa walks away.

Jacob: Thanks a lot for F*cking that up man!

Cody: Whatever, easy come easy go.

Jacob: You think I'll ever see her again?

Cody: Hmm maybe in Chapter 2 or before.

[PS: I got this part from Smosh Babies episode 14, here's the link to watch it and skip to 2:19 to see this part watch?v=ZuLzaGRP7xg]

Jacob and Cody walk over to Sherman's table. Jacob surprisingly meets Jessa again.

Jacob: What the hell? Why are you here?

Jessa: I would ask you the same thing.

Penny: Jessa, you know him?

Jessa: Yea the jerk who made me drop my lunch.

-The next day, School-

It was a quiet day, normal and just any plain old day, that was until 5 seconds later 6 robbers broke through the glass of the cafeteria and began to rob the school.

Robber: EVERYBODY GET ON THE FLOOR OR I'LL KILL YOU!

One of the robber's rifles was aiming at Penny, merciless to hesitate.

Robber: Now to demonstrate we are not afraid to kill you guys, My friend here will shoot her.

Sherman was right next to her.

Sherman's thoughts: Darn, why does everytime I have a relaxing day something just comes in and ruins it, I already failed to save Penny once, and I'm not going to do it again.

The Robber began pulling the trigger of his gun as Sherman pushed Penny out of the aim of the bullet, in an instance, using psychokinetic[Someone reviewed the story and told me it was called psychokinetic] powers to shoot a small, almost invisible bolt of lightning at the bullet, destroying it.

Robber: Wait, why don't we kill that kid.

Sherman: Oh shit.

The 6 robbers began unloading their ammo on Sherman as he swiftly evades every shot, runs up to a few of them and shoots a few bolts of lightning in their hearts killing 3 of them instantly. One of the robbers shot him in his head.

Sherman: Why the hell do I always get shot in the head

Robber: You asked for it- fires at heart-

Sherman:-middle finger- F*CK YOU!

The remaining robbers escape the school with a small bag of money hidden in the Principal's Safe.

Sherman was starting to go unconscious and fainted on the floor after the bullet fired at both his head and heart, he was rushed to the hospital. Penny was at the hospital, she was saved by Sherman countlessly, she had to confront him. After a couple hours, Sherman received a visit from Penny, while Mr. Peabody was out running some errands.

Meanwhile

Penny: WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT WHY?

Sherman: Uh what did I do?

Penny: DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME DUMBASS! YOU KNOW WHAT THE F*CK YOU JUST DID.

Sherman immediately woke up after such anxiety next to him was Penny sitting on a chair.

Penny: It's just a nightmare, Sherman.

Sherman: Wha…

Penny leaned over and kissed him.

Penny: You feel any better?

Sherman: Yea I guess.

-Breakfast 10:30 a.m.-

Sherman and Penny were having breakfast, came in earlier to say she was going to leave Penny here as he needed to run some errands. Sherman was having pancakes and Penny was having cereal.

Penny: Anyway what was your dream.

Sherman: Well I don't know actually, I've been having very weird dreams lately, well 2[ If you read chapter 3 of the first installment you should know about the dream] actually.

Penny: Oh okay.

Sherman's thoughts: What the hell did I do to her in the nightmare.

-30 Minutes Later-

After eating they lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Sherman: D-do you really love me Penny?

Penny: Sherman, you're the first and only crush I'll ever had, not to mention you're my boyfriend.

Sherman: Would you even, I dunno, break up with me?

Penny:-giggle-

Sherman: What's so funny?

Penny: I would never ever, want to go back to the times when we hated each other.

Sherman: What if our friends know the truth and tell our pa-

Penny placed a finger on his lips.

Penny: It'll never happen.

Sherman: You know, I guess you're right, how would they even know.

Sherman then realized it was a school day but remembered that yesterday was a Friday. Sherman thought about the dream and felt fear going up his body. Then he began daydreaming about the dream. Sherman woke up from daydreaming.

Sherman: Gah!

Penny: Whoah, what the hell happened?

Sherman:-sigh- The dream was about me and you breaking up and well.

Penny: and what?

Sherman: I don't wanna lose you Penny, I would never want us to get separated.

Penny:-blush- Sherman, I love you and I would never want you to get separated.

Penny started crying, Sherman,who felt sad for her, wiped her tears and kissed her.

The friendly kiss lasted for about 49 seconds, and Sherman gently moved back.

Sherman: Penny, you're the best girlfriend that I have ever had now.

Penny: Sherman, you're my best boyfriend I ever had now.

The two of them embraced each other and went back on Sherman's bed and slept together.

Meanwhile outside the room

Amy,Lucy,Mason and Carl were standing outside the room.

4 of them: O_O

Mason: THEY KISSED!

Carl: What now?

Mason: I'm gonna tell their parents.

Amy: I have a better idea.

Mason: Does it have a chance to get me humiliated.

Amy:Maybe.

Mason: Are you sure this is gonna work.

Amy: Yes.

Mason: Fine T_T.

Jacob, using psychokinetic powers, cloaked himself and observed everything in the room.

Jacob[whispering]: Mission Complete –smirk-

**Okay this took me 2 days to think of writing and inspiration that involved TAWOG and You Saved My Life III, Smosh Babies Episode 14 Lost in the Toy Aisle[ft. Kalel] and uh yea that's pretty much it, and make sure to check out that Smosh Babies episode it is hella awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Talent Show

**Hi guys, it's been a while since I created Chapter 1, so here it is Chapter 2 of my spectacular and awesome fanfic, Lovestruck 4 Ever.**

Sherman and Penny woke up.

Sherman: Penny! is coming!

Penny quickly got off the bed and sat on the chair and at the very moment came.

-Meanwhile-

Mason: Will it likely get me grounded?

Amy: Maybe,

Mason: And for the 106th time WILL IT FREAKING WORK?!

Amy: Whats Y+E+S? Spell it dumbass.

Mason: YES?

Amy: YES! GOD!

Mason: One more thing, will it be humiliating, stupid and preposterous in any single damn way?

Amy: Not if you don't think about it,

Mason: Can we start initiating the mission I think I've been asking these questions for like the entire night.

Amy: Uh no, you stopped to record the evidence then you got back to blah blah blah nag nag nag!

Mason: Oh yeah.

Carl: Mason, where's your phone?

Mason: Here

Mason takes out his phone and shows them a tape of Penny sleeping with Sherman and then kissing him which was recorded in the middle of the night.

Lucy: Perfect.

At that very moment, left the room. While the 4 kids went in.

Amy: Well, well, if it isn't little Ms. Perfect.

Penny: What do you want Amy?

Amy: Just look at this video, we know you slept with Sherman the other night.

Sherman: What? That's impossible, besides we're still too young.

Mason: Then how do you explain this?

Mason shows them the video recorded from his phone at the middle of the night, Penny kissed Sherman the last night while sleeping. Sherman and Penny[using their psychokinetic powers] were talking telepathically[ Or maybe I'm just they're like talking to each other by reading each other's minds or something]

Sherman thought's: They know!

Penny thought's: What are we gonna do?

Sherman thought's: Uh I dunno come clean?

Penny thought's: Well we lied our way into a corner I guess we should come clean.

-Back to normal-

Sherman: Okay, okay! I'll confess, I have… a crush on Penny.

4 of them: O_O

Penny: Now you're going to go tell our parents.

Amy: Nope

Lucy: We had a better idea.

Mason: If you don't want us telling everyone about your "little secret" then all you have to do is you pay us 50 bucks and you're off the hook deal?

Sherman:-sigh- Deal T_T

-3 Days Later-

Teacher: Hello class, next week we have a talent show so I will randomly select the participants.

Half of the class: Oh man.

The teacher took out a list and read out a couple of names, Sherman, who was discharged from the hospital, was waiting for it to end, and so was Penny.

Teacher: Jake, Amy, Lucy, Mason, Carl, Sherman and Penny, that will be all the participants I have randomly chosen to participate for next week's talent show, so if you have any free time, I suggest you should practice for the talent show and one more thing, yes you can do the talent show as a group or a pair.

Sherman and Penny were obviously planning to do the talent show together but the only problem was what they were going to do for the talent show.

Sherman: What should we do for the talent show?

Penny: I'm not sure, maybe we could, I don't know um sing?

Sherman: Hey that sounds great!

Penny: Yeah.

Sherman: Now the only problem is what song are we going to choose?

Penny: Hmm let me think about it, Team by Lorde?

Sherman: Nah.

Penny: Hmm

Sherman: Oh how about Happy by Pharrell Williams?

Penny: Well that song is kinda great but nah.

Sherman: What else?

Penny: How about My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boys.

Sherman: You like watching Percy Jackson movies don't you?

Penny: Yea. I'm into greek mythology.

Sherman: I gotta admit, Percy Jackson movies aren't that bad.

Penny: Anyway lets get back to discussing what song should we do.

Sherman: Okay Im gotta shout out a random list of songs, The Monster by Eminem , Story of My Life by One Direction, Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez, ….

-A few minutes later after a list of songs-

Penny: No, cause you can't rap, no cause I heard someone is doing that song and really? After singing that song why don't you go tell everyone the secret and the rest I have nothing to say but no.

Sherman then gets an idea of what the song could be.

Sherman: Of course! I got a song that could be perfect but I involves me playing a Piano, luckily I know how to play it after a couple of lessons from Mozart[reference from the movie].

Penny: Is it an Alicia Keys song?

Sherman: No.

Penny: Then what is the song?

Sherman[I have to censor what he says just to avoid spoilers but I'll leave you a bit of hints]: *** Of ** by Jo** ****nd.

Penny: That song is, PERFECT! We should practice it.

Sherman: Yeah.

-A Week worth of practicing that song later-

Teacher: Welcome to the Susan B. Anthony School Talent Show, tonight we will have hundreds of students, randomly selected, to perform on stage.

Penny and Sherman were just behind Amy and Lucy.

Amy: Well well well, if it isn't Penny and his boyfriend Sherman.

Penny: Cut it out Amy!

Amy: Fine, but we're going to blow you two lovebirds away with our awesome song we're going to perform.

Sherman: Oh yeah? Then what song are you going to perform?

Lucy: Story Of My Life by One Direction.

Sherman[whispering]: Oh that's what you meant by someone else performing the song.

Penny [whispering]: Exactly. I was thinking of someone else but I never thought it would be Amy and Lucy, we're never going to win unless the performance they do is extremely terrible.

After a couple minutes it was Amy and Lucy's turn and Penny's assumption was right, THEY SANG TERRIBLY! The crowd threw rotten tomatoes at them.

Student: BOO! GET OFF THE F**KING STAGE!

Student: YEAH GET THE HELL OFF THE STAGE!

Amy and Lucy finished their song and got off the stage covered with the scent of rotten tomatoes and now, it was Sherman and Penny's turn.

Sherman: You ready?

Penny: I'm ready if you are.

**Okay end of story, wanted to get you guys prepared for Chapter 3, guessed the song yet? Hah I'm not telling cause SPOILA ALERT! PS: I will not be posting any stories or updating any during 11****th**** of April – 18****th**** of April because I'm going on holiday, I will be able to answer you're PMs with my iPad but that is all, I can't upload anymore stories or even update them during that time period so I bid you farewell when IM ON HOLIDAY! HELL YEAH!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Movie

**Hi guys, now according to what iamLoveCynder said, yes the song is well you'll find out at the beginning just to not spoil you until 5 seconds later.**

After Amy and Lucy got off the stage, It was Sherman and Penny's turn

Sherman[whispering]: Alright you ready for real?

Penny[whispering]: Well there's no turning back so yeah.

Teacher: And now please welcome Sherman Peabody and Penny Peterson performing a duet of All Of Me by John Legend.

_[Sherman] _

_What would I do without your smart mouth__  
__ Drawing me in, and you kicking me out__  
__ Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_[Penny]_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind__  
__ I'm on your magical mystery ride__  
__ And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_[Both]_

_My head's underwater__  
__ But I'm breathing fine__  
__ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Both]___

_ Cause all of me__  
__ Loves all of you__  
__ Love your curves and all your edges__  
__ All your perfect imperfections__  
__ Give your all to me__  
__ I'll give my all to you__  
__ You're my end and my beginning__  
__ Even when I lose I'm winning__  
__ Cause I give you all of me__  
__ And you give me all of you, oh_

_[Sherman]_

_How many times do I have to tell you__  
__ Even when you're crying you're beautiful too__  
__ The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_[Penny]__  
__ You're my downfall, you're my muse__  
__ My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues__  
__ I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_[Both]_

_My head's underwater__  
__ But I'm breathing fine__  
__ You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_[Both]_

_Cause all of me__  
__ Loves all of you__  
__ Love your curves and all your edges__  
__ All your perfect imperfections__  
__ Give your all to me__  
__ I'll give my all to you__  
__ You're my end and my beginning__  
__ Even when I lose I'm winning__  
__ Cause I give you all of me__  
__ And you give me all of you,oh__  
__ Give me all of you_

_[Both]_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts__  
__ Risking it all, though it's hard_

_[Both]_

_Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohh_

After they finished there was a loud wave of applause from the crowd.

Lucy: OH F*CK! How did they get more praise than us? We sang better than those 2 lovebirds!

Amy: Actually Lucy I gotta admit our singing sounded like shit, I think it almost gave that kid in the front cancer.

Lucy[Sarcastically]: Hah-hah.

Sherman and Penny got off the stage after.

Sherman: Anyway Penny you wanna go catch a movie later or something?

Penny: Sure, what movie?

Sherman: I dunno, how about Captain America: Winter Soldier.

Penny: Well I haven't watched that movie yet, plus I heard from Amy that there will be a shocking truth revealed in the story.

Sherman: What kind of shocking truth?

Penny: I dunno actually she said she's not gonna say it since I haven't watched it yet.

Sherman: In that case let's go see the movie at 5:30 p.m.

Penny: Perfect Timing.

Sherman: Alright see you later.

-5:31 p.m., Theater, Cinema No. 2-

Sherman and Penny entered the dark cinema and went to their seats, they saw police officers attacking Nick Fury[ OH DARN! Sorry SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't watched Captain America Winter Soldier, GET OUTTA HERE! MAJOR SPOILER ALERT!] who were actually assassins working with someone called the Winter Soldier.

Penny: I wonder who the Winter Soldier is.

Sherman: I dunno beats me.

Soon they witness Nick Fury's presumed death by the hands of The "Winter Soldier". Captain America got a flashdrive from Nick Fury as he dies. They soon see Captain America become a vigilante and S.H.I.E.L.D. is trying to hunt him down. He and Nastasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow, enter a maple store to view the flashdrive, they soon head to the military camp where Captain America was first trained, suddenly the Undercover S.H.I.E.L.D agents, secretly from H.Y.D.R.A enter the mall, looking for Captain America. Rogers[Captain America] and Romanoff then begin their escape, they head down an elevator and pass by one of the undercover agents, The undercover agent soon gets suspicious.

[PS: This scene might have 1 error or 2 but whatever!]

Natasha: Public affection make people feel uncomfortable.

Steve Rogers: Then what are we going to do?

-The undercover agent, on the other side of the elevator going up, begins to become more suspicious-

Natasha: Kiss me!

Steve Rogers: What?

Natasha then kisses Steve Rogers as the undercover agent then loses suspicion. Natasha then pulls away quickly.

Natasha: What? Your first kiss since 1943?

-Back to the cinema-

Sherman: Wow.

Penny: Now that was sudden.

Now back to explaining the movie, they are continued to be tracked down and then seek refuge at Sam Wilson's place[or a.k.a. Falcon]. Afterwards they interrogate the same S.H.I.E.L.D agent that Rogers and Romanoff rescued in the first mission. They throw him off the building and Falcon catches him with his winged jet pack, they then get into Sam's car and head off, however they are ambushed by Winter Soldier. Who kills the S.H.I.E.L.D agent mercilessly by throwing him out the window to be rammed into a truck.

Captain America fights the Winter Soldier in a brutal battle which removes the Winter Soldier's mask.

Captain America: Bucky?

Bucky: Who's Bucky?

-Cinema-

Sherman & Penny: O_o that was what the secret was.

[Alright I think I spoiled enough of the movie here so I'm going to skip to the end.]

After watching the movie Sherman and Penny exit the cinema and begin to part ways.

Sherman: So anyways I'll see you tomorrow.

Penny: Bye

Penny plants a kiss on Sherman and leaves.

Jacob[cloaked]: Alright I have visual of contact, commencing mission.

Earpiece: Good now get to work YOU BUM!

Jacob then uncloaks himself and follows Sherman and on the way bumps into Jessa.

Jacob: Dude what the hell?

Jessa: Why the hell are you here?

Jacob: I would ask you the same thing!

Jessa: I dunno why are you here?

Jacob[sarcastically]: Good point.

Jacob then leaves.

Jacob[under his breath]: OH F*CK THIS DIP SH*T, I FAILED THE DAMN MODA F**KING MACHINE AGAIN OHHHHHHH F**********CKKKKK!

Jacob then leaves.

**Well that's all for Chapter 3, won't be writing anything from 11 April to 18 April since I'm on holiday so yeah. Anyways prepare 4 chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4: The Alternate Universe

**Sorry for the inactivity, been busy for like the past few weeks doing homework and thinking of inspiration and yeah all that but here is the long awaited Chapter 4 of my story.**

Valentine's Day was coming soon, Sherman was still a bit worried about what happened at the school dance. Kira attempted to murder Penny, it made Sherman get a chill up his spine but with Kira trapped in the 6th Dimension[Sorry if I'm wrong] and all that it should be safe, for now. Sherman was on his laptop, playing DC Universe Online(DCUO) with Penny, who was at her house[in case you guys thought Penny was next to him].

DCUO:

Sherman: HI penny.

Penny: Hi.

Sherman: So anyway you know Valentine's Day is coming up right?

Penny: DUH.

Sherman: And Since we are a couple after all it automatically means.

Penny: You're my Valentine, obviously.

Sherman: So anyway I wonder who will be Jacob's valentine or maybe he doesn't even have one.

Penny: Hey you think Jacob's valentine is Jessa?

Sherman: Sounds possible.

Penny: Who knows, anything is possible, including Kira escaping the 6th Dimension.

Sherman: We do not want that happening again

Penny: So anyway lets get back to the game

Sherman: Sure

-Next Day, Jacob's POV-

Jacob's thoughts: Man I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it

Jacob: So uh hey Jessa.

Jessa: What do you want bitch.

Jacob: I was thinking…. That if you wanted to be like my Valentine for Valentine's Day.

Jessa: Really? Hmm I'll think about it.

Jacob: Uh Okay B-Bye.

Jacob's thoughts: If she says No, I'm f*cked.

-Jessa's POV-

Jessa's thoughts: Oh My God I can't believe he actually asked me out, I'm so looking forward to Valentines Day

Jessa then shoots a small but devilish smile.

-End of everybody's POV-

-Skipping to the day before Valentine's Day-

(1)(PS: This means a reference which I'll tell you at the end of the story)

-6th Dimension-Kira: Okay I think it's just about DONE!

-Opens wormhole generator-

Kira: Sweet.

-End of reference-

Kira-calls Cody-: Cody get you and Jacob at the rooftop of building no. 7 Evergreen Terrace(2), the wormhole generator is done, and make it quick or (3)else I'll smack your buns, bitch.

Cody: Okay Okay jeez.

Cody-calls Jacob-: Yo Jake get to building no.7 Evergreen Terrace or Kira's gonna smack our asses!

Jacob: Okay but but… BEEEPPP CALL ENDED

-Nearby-

Sherman: So anyway you ready for tomorrow?

Penny: Definitely

Sherman: Alright lets… Wait a second you hear that?

Penny: Yeah look on that building! It's a wormhole but wait a second is that is that KIRA!

Sherman: What the hell it is! I think she's not dead enough!

Sherman and Penny go to the rooftop of Building No.7

Kira: Well, well if it isn't Sherman and Penny care to visit after I was released from the 6th dimension thanks to you?

Sherman: F*ck no. It's two of us and one of you and in the end someone's gonna have their hands amputated, ran over, sliced, diced and most importantly BURNED!

Kira: au contraire my friend cause I know something you don't.

Penny: And what the f*ck is that?

Kira: THIS! BITCH! –Kira destroys a curtain and reveals Cody, Jacob and Jessa, with their hands tied a rope hanging above.-

Jacob: Well It's about time someone came!

Sherman: DUDE HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?

Jacob: Well Me and my bro we worked for Kira and yeah she double-crossed us, Dammit.

Kira: SHUT THE F*CK UP!- Fires laser beams at him from her hands-

Jessa: Jacob! HEY WHAT THE F*CK!

Kira: Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me TO NOT SHOOT YOU AS WELL! - Shoots Lasers at Jessa-

Sherman: Let them go Kira it's me and Penny you're after not them.-Prepares and charges a laser beam blast from his hands, the same thing for Penny-

Kira: You know you're right!

Kira turns around and telekinetically lifts a knife and throws it at Cody's heart repeatedly

Jacob: C-c-c- CODY! Are you alive.

Cody: Dude she st-stabbed me like 8 times man. NO! Oh f*ck I'm dying if I do come back I just hope I come back a ghost or whatever.- Dies-

Jacob: Well that was anti-climatic.

Sherman: Oh it's on Kira, it's on.

Sherman then continues to shoot hand blasts at Kira dodging[and by dodging I mean flipping left or right to avoid her attacks] every blasts she shoots.

Penny: Hey Sherman how did you get your hand blasts moves, I never seen you practice.

Sherman: (4) I play too much DC Universe Online.

Kira: DC Unvierse Online huh? HAHA NOW I KNOW YOUR SECRET YOUR GONNA DIE NEXT TIME!

Sherman: au contraire-points at Jacob and Jessa stabbing Kira's heart with a knife-

Kira: You have got to be f*cking kidding me.

Penny: Hey Sherman look a grenade!

Sherman: NICE!-Grabs Grenade and throws it at Kira-

Kira: (5) HOLY FU.

The bomb wounded Kira enough to get her nearly unconscious. Meanwhile Sherman and Penny steal 2 Colts from the floor presumably left by Kira previously.

Kira: (6) Oh god, No not me, Anyone but me.

Sherman and Penny: (7) SAY CHEESE!-Fires Gun-

Jacob: Aw Dammit I wanted to kill her.

Kira: I'm still alive you fat f*cks.

Sherman: Well here's your chance- hands Jacob the Colt-

Jacob: F*CK YEAH! THIS IS FOR THE F*CKING FACT YOU F*CKED UP MY BROTHER! –Fires Gun-

Jacob: AND THIS IS FOR KIDNAPPING ME AND JESSA- Grabs knife and slashes Kira's throat-

Sherman: Yo Jacob, that's kinda…. NOT ENOUGH! I got it! (8) We should get this bitch and put a smile on her face.

Jacob: Good idea – Carves a smile on Kira's corpse-

Jessa: She dead yet?

Jacob: Wait for it, waaaaiiiiitttt for it and yea she's dead.

Jessa: ITS ABOUT TIME GOD! – Steps on Kira's face while beginning to leave-

Jessa: Oh and this is for saving me

Jessa then pressed her lips against his quickly, Jacob kisses her back. Meanwhile.

Sherman: What should we do with her corpse?

Penny: I think the responsible thing to do is, blame The Joker.

Sherman: Good idea,-wears a glove and (9)leaves a Joker Playing Card-

Penny: Why'd you wear a glove?

Sherman: The cops will do a fingerprint scan to find "The Joker"

Penny: OHHHHHHHHH

Sherman: Alright now that Kira is dead we can finally live in peace and be the only couple in the school, until now.

Penny: Yea I see-points at Jessa making out with Jacob-

Sherman: Do you think anyone else is gonna come around and kill us again?

Penny: I doubt it.

Penny then, same as Jessa , pressed her lips on against Sherman's.

**THE END! FOR NOW THAT IS!**

**Well that's the end of the long awaited and hit fanfic Lovestruck 4 Ever. Now you might not had known this but, with 3 fanfics and each one getting more exciting and more "lovestrucking"[Copyright MoveYourMovieFiction for coming up with the term], The 3 fanfics have became a trilogy, the first trilogy of well my Lovestruck Fanfics. PS: The trilogy is named Rise Of Kira since none of them even without a doubt shown Kira's death. With Fanfic 4 complete, people will continue thinking I will make more. But Maybe Yes or No. I always hate the fact that awesome movies with thousands of sequels will end so yeah they maybe have to make their own spin-offs or TV Shows. So if I do make 2 more fanfics this trilogy will be called Downfall.**

**Now as a way to maybe end the series I give you random credits and maybe a post-credits scene, to signify a sequel.**

**WRITTEN BY: MartyJ/ [insert the new name I changed MartyJ to]**

**PRODUCED BY: MartyJ**

**Based on a few fanfics written by: MoveYourMovieFiction & FanofAnimation1994**

**Funded by: Nothing.**

**PUBLISHED BY: **

**[Insert something here}: [Insert lousy actor here]**

**Cameos that we all hate and a guy named Daredevil: Ben Affleck**

**Above mentioned actor Hated By: Foresfire101, Batman, anything to do with Lego Batman, Batman, Robin or anything related to DC.**

**-Post credits scene-**

**-6****th**** Dimension-**

**Kira then, thrown into the 6****th**** Dimension by Jacob, Jessa, Sherman and Penny, meets with an unidentified person.**

**Unidentified Person wearing a hat: You failed Kira.**

**Kira: No, no please don't.**

**Unidentified Person wearing a hat: I don't care about your love affairs and shit you failed to murder Sherman and Penny and there is a price you must pay.**

**Kira: Please Caine don't do this please don't**

**Caine: I have no choice –takes off hat-,Drake. Kill her.**

**In the shadows, "Drake" appears.**

**Drake: You got it Caine –slashes his whip hand at Kira-**

**Kira: OUCH.**

**Drake: Shut the f*ck up you daughter of a bitch. –Slashes her with his whip hand and kills her-**

**Caine: Oh the humiliation of how I couldn't end the life of my biological brother and his girlfriend and I thought hiring Kira to take down their alternative universe counterparts would work. It seems I'm gonna have to take matters in my own hand, and end Sam and Astrid and become ruler of the FAYZ. Isn't that right Drake.**

**Drake: Oh sure if we kil their alternative universe counterparts we would all live a happy life!**

**Caine: Don't turn up your damn sarcasm Drake you know what I can do.**

**Drake: And I have a whip for a hand! What the f*ck can you do.**

**Caine: You asked for it –lifts Drake up in the air and tears a part a black and corrupted wall[6****th**** Dimension remember everything dark and corrupted and stuff] and hurls it at Drake-**

**Drake: F*CK, that hurt. Note to self: Never anger Caine again.**

**Caine: You said that right. Drake get Diana and the others and that freak, whats her name? Orsay.**

**Drake: Okay –opens a portal to the FAYZ-**

**Caine: Get ready Sherman and Penny cause tomorrow will be the beginning you will die at the hands of Caine Temple.**

**-End of post credits scene-**

**Wow that was crazy and scary right Who the hell is Drake or Caine? Whats the FAYZ? Who are Diana, Sam, Astrid and Orsay? What the hell is gonna happen next? Well fi you read the GONE Novel Series you'll know who the hell they are and what the hell is the FAYZ. Until then I suggest you not read that book if you want in with this story.**

**And NO THEY ARE NOT OC's . I will not continue the series yet so I'm making an AU[Alternate Universe] story which will tell you about what is actually happening but instead of Sam and Astrid being the main characters, Sherman and Penny take their roles. If you read the book you do not need to read the next fanfic but anyway thanks for reading and prepare for my next fanfiction titled: Sherman & Penny: Gone.**

**Author's Note and/or References in the story:**

**Reference from forrestfire101 video – Lego Batman: Joker's Team Up, the part where Robin makes a wormhole generator to bring Christian Bale batman to their universe to help beat the f*ck out of Mark Hamill Joker and the Heath Ledger Joker.**

**Reference from The Simpson since The Simpsons live in Evergreen Terrace**

**Reference from Adventure Time episode where Ice King says: Now you're all gonna clap and cheer or I'm gonna smack your buns.**

**Authors Note: I literally play too much DC Universe Online**

**Another reference from the forestfire101 video – Lego Batman: Joker's Team Up, The part where Heath Ledger or Mark Hamill Joker throws a bomb that resembles a lego head at Batman and he yells out HOLY FU.**

**Another reference from the forestfire101 video- Lego Batman: Joker's Team Up, Just after Batman says HOLY FU! He says the line Kira says.**

**Another damn reference from the forestfire101 video- Lego Batman: Joker's Team Up, after Batman says Kira's line the 2 Jokers[Mark Hamill and Heath Ledger] say this line and shoot batman ending scene 1 or 2 I think and then it switches to Robin and blab la bla**

**Whats up with most of these references being related to forestfire101 video –Lego Batman: Joker's Team Up, Well this was before Batman went to confront the two Jokers named Mark Hamill and Heath ah you get the point. The Jokers just got out of the money bank, getting funds for their plans and the Heath Ledger joker says: Now that we have the appropriate funding I think its time we show Batman what true villainy is, then the Mark Hamill says You're seeing this all wrong, we must find the old guano man and put a smile on his face**

**Reference from Batman[Nolan Batman Trilogy] 2: The Dark Knight[Not The Dark Knight Rises]**

**And that's the end of the references and it just happens to be 2141 words and counting after typing this 2 day fanfic so g'day and see ya guys next time, This is MartyJ, SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
